


Underlying Danger: February 15

by thebadones



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Teacher-Student Relationship, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadones/pseuds/thebadones
Summary: Hogwarts is a school to train hunters. To get into Hogwarts, potential students must pass the Hunter Exam. If they can pass this exam, students can take all sorts of classes from well known hunters in the field. So many of the best Hunters have graduated from Hogwarts and even famous underworld families like the Zoldycks have been attending for centuries. Unlike some hunter schools, Hogwarts accepts people of all species, even vampires. Vampires can temporarily increase their nen with blood, and with hormonal and sometimes overachieving teenagers, that can spell quite the bad news. Thankfully, Hogwarts's own vampire, Professor Chrollo Lucilfer, can help guide young vampires to learn control.Are you hard-working? Always curious? Ambitious? Brave?Kalluto Zoldyck passed the Hunter Exam, but is he ready?
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kalluto Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kalluto Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Valentine's Event 2020





	Underlying Danger: February 15

February 15th:

It was lunch hour, but Kalluto had lost his appetite after seeing all the new couples hanging around the Great Hall. _Whatever._ It gave him more time to explore the castle. 

Kalluto passed the Hunter Exam to enter Hogwarts only a couple weeks ago. It was a tough exam and sometimes no one passed. The school still needed to keep up their attendance though, so they offered it multiple times a year. Kalluto’s parent’s, his mother Kikyo anyway, pushed Kalluto to take the exam and start school several months earlier than he was supposed to. Kalluto took the exam and was the only one who passed. However, it put him in an awkward spot. The Sorting Ceremony only took place in the fall and without a house, it made socializing nearly impossible. He already knew he would be sorted into Slytherin like all his older brothers. Killua (a 2nd year student), Milluki (a 4th year student), and Illumi (a professor) always seemed to be busy and there was almost no one else in the Unsorted House currently. There was no head of the unsorted house either, so Kalluto had no one show him anything other than the absolute basics of the castle.

Time to explore. 

Kalluto didn’t usually do many things on his own but he had found himself alone the last couple weeks. Illumi and Killua had checked on him once or twice in passing, but that was it. Figuring out what to do after study time was completely left up to him and the freedom still felt a bit odd. Exciting, a little scary, and maybe boring more than anything. He knew Killua and Milluki played a lot of video games, but it had never interested Kalluto. He wasn’t sure how else to spend his free time. So far, he had just spent the time training mostly. A few times he went to the library. He wanted to explore, but worried about getting in trouble. If he got in trouble he would certainly get punished by his eldest brother, Illumi, and that was not a good way to spend your free time. Not that Kalluto had ever given Illumi a reason to punish him before. He just imagined it must be bad.

It was the middle of the day though and Kalluto was very close to a tower that he noticed a lot of other students avoided. In fact he had never seen even a single student go up the tower and often he saw them veer away from the entrance as if someone might lunge out from the stairwell suddenly. Kalluto laughed to himself, hoping he would get to see it happen one day. 

“Kallu! What are you doing around here?”

Kalluto turned to see Milluki coming down the hallway behind him. 

“Millu-nii. I’m just looking around. Am I not allowed to?”

Milluki laughed. “No, no. You can, but I’m sure you’re only wandering around because of all the gross lovey-dovey idiots sucking face in the Great Hall.”

Kalluto didn’t say anything and tried to hide the surprise he felt. Sure, Kalluto, generally speaking, found all the giddy and cheerful friendliness of the social clique’s annoying. Yesterday, while Kalluto had known about Valentine’s Day, he found everyone’s behavior absolutely incredulous. So many people had made such a big deal about it, more so than he had ever expected. He had hoped it would be over, but the Great Hall had shown that the holiday had lasting effects. How could Milluki have known he felt that way though? Maybe Milluki felt the same way? 

“Why do you say that, Millu-ni? Is that why you’re wandering around?”

Milluki scoffed. “Me? Of course not. Why would it bother me when I had a date last night?” 

Milluki grinned and Kalluto had a bad feeling, besides the suspicion he had that Milluki was lying about the date. The grin turned snide.

“But I know why it would bother you.” Milluki closed his eyes and touched two fingers to his temple as if he was trying to remember something. “What was it? Oh, yeah, ‘Professor Lucilfer is so cool! I want to take classes with him every year if I can. I can’t tell how strong he is, but I can tell he’s a genius. His strength seems different and I want to know how.”

Kalluto felt warm with anger. His ears felt so hot, but focusing on them helped him calm down. He wanted to punch his brother, make him eat his words and the high pitched tone he spoke them in, shoved his fist so far down Milluki's throat that he threw up, but Kalluto knew better. He was sure he could win in a fight, but fighting in the hall would get them both in trouble with the school and their family. It would be his first punishment and, more than anything, Illu-nii would find out why the fight had started. There wasn’t anyone here right now to hear what Milluki said and it could stay that way as long as Kalluto stayed cool. After all, Kalluto was probably just bearing the anger Milluki couldn’t throw-back at Killua. Milluki did that often. 

Of course, Kalluto knew from the passage Milluki recited that he had been reading from the diary Kalluto kept on his phone. Surely, he would need to switch to something a lot harder for his computer nerd brother to spy on. Kalluto would just have to go old fashioned. In the mean-time, he had to get rid of Milluki and there was only one good way to do it. Politely dismiss himself.

“Sorry, aniki, but I need to go to the bathroom. See you around.”

“Tch, yeah right.”

Milluki walked off as Kalluto pretended to walk back to a bathroom. Milluki took the first turn in the hallway ahead and vanished out of sight. Kalluto listened for his footsteps to fade away before quickly turning back and rushing up the stairwell to the top of the tower that all the students avoided. Grey light from the overcast sky outside streamed through the windows to light the stairwell. His feet kicked up a fine layer of dust on the stairs and the sound of his footsteps echoed dimly. He passed several windows and felt like he should have reached the top by now, but the stairs kept going. He wasn’t getting tired, but something was off. He slowed as he approached the next window, but couldn’t believe what he saw. The view of the pine trees outside the window hadn’t changed. As he climbed the stairs, the perspective should have changed, but it seemed like the trees and the ground below were no farther away than they had been the first time he glanced over. Kalluto put a hand up to the glass and the had the words “gyo” on the tip of his tongue just as the sound of a book snapping closed echoed from somewhere farther up the stairs. 

Kalluto snapped around, hand already on the fan inside his cloak. He heard footsteps descending the staircase slowly and Kalluto breathed deeply to calm his racing heart. Sure, he was a 1st year, but he was also a Zoldyck. He felt confident he could at least escape. However, the fact that he had just run what was easily 6 flights of stairs without apparently going anywhere at all did have his confidence shaken. He didn’t want to run before knowing what he was running from though.

The footsteps drew closer and when a boot landed on a step in view, Kalluto’s heart started climbing up through his chest. He recognized that boot and as his eye ran up the figure as the man came around the curve of the stairwell, everything yelled out in confirmation that yes, yes it was! It was Professor Lucilfer.

_Of course it was him._

Professor Lucilfer stopped as he came into view and leaned against the wall. He looked relaxed, as if he had come down to meet a friend. There was even something like a small smile, Kalluto thought, that played on his lips. He noted the book in Professor Lucilfer's hand, the same one that was always with him, and how he carried it casually down by his side. While it was always around, Kalluto had never seen him reading it. Perhaps it was a journal he wrote in. Kalluto wasn’t sure. 

“Good morning, Kallu-chan. Or I guess it’s afternoon now.”

_Kallu-chan?_

Professor Lucilfer smiled and laughed, just a little, and Kalluto felt the beginnings of a blush on his face. 

“Does that make you uncomfortable? I find it strange to call you Zoldyck in class since there are four of you at Hogwarts now. But, if you prefer it…?”

Kalluto didn’t know what to say.

“How about I promise to only call you that when we’re outside of class? Fair enough?”

Kalluto nodded. His heart felt as if it hadn’t climbed as high as his throat, so even if he knew what to say, he wasn’t sure he could actually say it. He could feel a silence start to fall between them as Kalluto tried to find somewhere to look that wasn’t bashfully at his own shoes. He didn’t want to look weak or scared, but he also didn’t want to ogle. Garbled sound made its way up the stairwell then, but quickly became clearer. It was a group of students and by the sound of it they were in the hallway below, passing by the stairwell. Kalluto followed the sound of their footsteps, ignoring their conversation despite how loud it... was. It was crystal clear and the stairwell seemed to amplify the sound so it was louder that it would have been had they been standing right next to them and… that meant that Professor Lucilfer had likely heard Milluki quoting Kalluto’s diary. 

Kalluto’s heart didn’t sink, it stretched. He could still feel it like a lump in his throat, pounding insufferably, making him feel nauseous. Yet, he could also feel it as it seemed to sink and settle like a weight in the pit of stomach. Kalluto waited until he heard the sound of the students fade away and fought to swallow and speak past the lump in his throat. He had to apologize.

“Professor! I’m so-”

Professor Lucilfer laughed and Kalluto’s brain raced to try and figure out what he was thinking. Except his brain was a garbled mess and none of the dark conclusions it made seemed to work with the unexpected warmth of that laughter. It eased the weight in his stomach and the tightness in his throat. Professor Lucilfer, despite Kalluto having gone quiet already, waved off his apology. The laughter faded and Professor Lucilfer locked eyes with Kalluto who, for the first time ever, didn’t look away.

“Kalluto Zoldyck, I know it’s next to impossible, but I hope you get sorted into Ravenclaw.”

 _Ravenclaw?_ Professor Lucilfer was the Head of Ravenclaw and he wanted Kalluto in his house? Kalluto didn’t know what to say, yet again, especially since, like Professor Lucilfer said, it was next to impossible. Every Zoldyck was sorted into Slytherin. Even his eldest brother Illumi was the current Head of Slytherin. There was absolutely no way Kalluto would end up in Ravenclaw.

Professor Lucilfer smiled, stretching his lips wide, and Kalluto’s head was spinning. He didn’t think he had ever seen the professor smile so much. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen him smile before today, actually. No, that’s right. He had, twice, but they had been small, brief, not like this. Kalluto didn’t have time to think though as Professor Lucilfer pushed away from the wall and stepped closer. Kalluto's brain tried to think anyway but it only produced white noise as his heart made itself home in his throat once more. Kalluto stood his ground as the distance between them closed and his eyes that had been locked on Professor Lucilfer’s were now staring holes in his chest. The chest got closer and closer until Kalluto could see that even the inseams of the cloak were sewn with a gorgeous blue thread. Then the chest moved past him and Kalluto felt dizzy as his body suddenly felt so much lighter. Warmth grazed his fingers and with instincts he could swear he never had before, Kalluto’s fingers reached out to meet the professors hand. It was just a brief brush of skin on skin, but Kalluto spun around and looked just a tad bit down to meet Professor Lucilfer’s gaze once more. The professor stopped two steps below Kalluto, a curious expression on his face.

“Oh, and if you do get into Ravenclaw, I promise to be your valentine next year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! The idea to crossover the Hunter x Hunter fandom in AU featuring an altered Hogwarts, Twilight vampires, and ABO dynamics was originally an inside joke with a group chat I was in like a year ago. I was looking back on old messages for inspiration to write a KuroKallu fic that some friends of mine really wanted to see and was reminded of the joke. After I thought about how all these AU elements could possibly come together... well I fell in love with the idea. I'm seriously considering turning it into a long fic once I finish the one I'm already writing. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! <3 Much love and I hope everyone found a way to enjoy this Valentine's Day weekend. <3 
> 
> Also... If you find this through the tags and you liked what you read... Consider checking out my other long fic (HisoGon) and my twitter @badcatsonly. 
> 
> I also have a Ko-fi if you want to spread some love that way. XD LINK: https://ko-fi.com/meandsasuke


End file.
